


waiting for this cough syrup to come down

by plinys



Series: Skimmons Week 2014 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sickfic, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a cold,” Jemma points out, “people don’t die from colds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for this cough syrup to come down

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of Skimmons Week: prompt, healing.
> 
> Wrote this while slightly high off pain medication, so hopefully this fic makes some sense //hahaha

“I think I’m dying.”

“You have a cold,” Jemma points out, her hands, brushing over the top of Skye’s head, a cool touch that feels incredibly nice against Skye’s overheated skin, “people don’t die from colds.”

“In third world counties they do,” Skye insists stubbornly, but her stubbornness gives way as she coughs again.

“It’s a good thing we’re on a plane then, not in a third world country.”

“Oh ha ha,” Skye remarks back, with a slight wheeze, “look at that even Doctor Simmons can be funny when she wants to be.”

“Excuse you, I’m always funny.”

Skye just snorts, tugging the blanket around her shoulders tighter, fevers and blankets may not have made much sense, but the chills that kept sweeping through her body made the blanket a necessity.

“But you know what Doctor Simmons really wants right now-“

“To kiss me,” Skye replies, because that’s what she wants to do right now, she wants to lean forward and tug Jemma down into this bed with her, and kiss her till she stops being all worried and doctor-like.

“Is for you to take your medicine,” Jemma finishes, as though she hadn’t even heard Skye.

And maybe she hadn’t for when Skye pipes up, “you don’t want to kiss me,” in a voice that she hopes sounds as betrayed as possible, Jemma actually looks really apologetic.

She’s not sure whether she should feel awful or proud that her acting skills are good enough to make even her girlfriend feel bad.

“I want to kiss you,” Jemma corrects soft and light, “I just can’t-“

“Because I’m dying,” Skye agrees with a slight nod of her head.

“Because you have a _cold_ ,” Jemma says as though repeating the word will make it sick, “a cold that will pass to me if I kiss you and then where will we be?”

“Curled up in blankets, while the guys make us soup, and we whine about the current state of our lungs and noses?”

“Stop trying to make that sound appealing,” Jemma insists, refusing to be persuaded by the idea, or at least pretending that she’s refusing to be persuaded, since she has already taken one step closer to Skye.

“I mean sure you might sniffle a bit, and WedMd tells me that death is a side effect of just about everything,” she tries to laugh, but grimaces as it gets stuck in her throat, “however, getting to be lazy and cuddle with me is more than worth it.”

“I don’t know,” Jemma insists, though there’s reluctance in her words and Skye can see all too easily how to break those walls down.

She reaches out to grab ahold of the edge of Jemma’s far too fancy lab coat, and pulls her forwards ever so slightly.

“You should kiss me,” Skye insists when they’re inches apart.

“Everybody’s going to know that I got it from you.”

“Really Jemma, you’re going to get it from me anyways, might as well be sooner rather than later.”

“In that case,” she hesitates only a brief moment more before leaning down to kiss Skye, something that Skye had been very much waiting for and is more than eager to deepen the kiss.

And the next morning, when they’re both sick, she can kiss Jemma some more until she completely forgets about the knowing glances that the rest of the team is sending their way, before proclaiming that it is going to be a soup and movies kind of day.

Because there’s no better way to cure a cold that to be sharing a blanket with her most amazing girlfriend, while a Lord of the Ring marathon plays in the background.

Though the cold medicine also helps.


End file.
